


The Farthest Shore

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-15
Updated: 2003-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titles III</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farthest Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful writing partner, B'Lane. She makes so much of this work. This 'Title' comes from a novel by Ursula LeGuin.

## The Farthest Shore

by Elrond50

<http://www.ElrondsIsle.com>

* * *

Author's 

The Farthest Shore 

The stickiness between his legs intruded on his awareness. The tacky feeling on his stomach and the sheets clinging to his skin brought him further from the depths of sleep. A groan rumbled in his chest. The body next him shifted slightly. Sleep deserted him. 

Lex peered at his partner -- no, ` _lover_ ' now, in the emotional sense. Astonishing that things could changed in the course of a single day. The subtle shift and eddy of events these last few weeks should have told him it was coming, but yesterday had caught him off-guard. Whitney had gone from partner to lover yesterday, and no one was more surprised than Lex. 

Whitney stirred again. As much as Lex wanted to linger...to touch...to awaken, the need for water was overwhelming. Extricating himself from the comfort of Whitney and the bed, he headed to the kitchen, then stopped in the front restroom. On his way back to the bedroom, he noticed the stack of mail that he ignored the day before. A large formal envelope grabbed his attention. Moving the stack, he lifted the envelope and read: 

_To Mr. Lex Luthor and Guest_

`Guest' 

Whitney had been a guest in the beginning. Was he a "guest," now, in an entirely different context. Lex fingered the tags that hung around his neck, sending his mind back to Christmas Eve when he'd received them and his world began to change. He played over the memory of opening the package, of Whitney's tearstained face and then his smile, of his insistence on making Lex a part of the Fordman's holiday.... 

The ride in the truck Christmas Day had been smooth and quiet, with Lex looking out the window, still feeling the traces of Whitney's kisses and bite marks from the night before. A hand had touched his leg, and he looked at the soft smirk on Whitney's face. 

"Hey, it will be fine. Mom knows you are coming with me." 

Lex smiled at him and laced his fingers through Whitney's. "I am not accustomed to meeting parents of those I'm dating. The last set was not very fond of me." 

Whitney laughed, glanced at the road, then leaned over to kiss Lex on the cheek. "Well, my Mom does not bite and we can hang out in the den. I promise, it will be a nice quiet day." 

The promise had been kept. Betty Fordman had welcomed him warmly. The neighbors treated him like one of their own. The hard part had been playing nice with Whitney all day. Lex never knew keeping his hands to himself could be so difficult. 

The arrival of a servant with his coffee brought Lex back to the present. Fingering the tags, he moved around the desk to find his letter opener. He sliced the envelope carefully and pulled it open. The words on the outer parchment made his heart beat faster. 

_The Metropolis Press Club_

A prestigious assemblage of television and print journalists, gathered in one location to honor excellence in their field. As the owner and publisher of the rejuvenated Inquisitor, Lex was being invited into the circle. Lex and a "guest." 

Sitting down, he contemplated the invitation, reflecting on the changes since Christmas. It was clear as yesterday when he made the choice to end the ruse. A week before the Spring term started at Metropolis University, Lex asked Whitney to give up his apartment. It had been late, the air cold with the heaviness of winter in January. Cuddled close to each other in front of the fire, an unusually nervous Lex had shifted in Whitney's arms. 

Whitney had grazed his cheek over Lex's temple. "You okay?" 

Lex shifted again and looked up at him. "May I ask you how you would feel about something?" 

"Sure. What has you so fidgety?" 

Lex licked his lips, gathering the right words. "I would like you to move in with me...officially. I mean -- your clothes in the spare closet, mail coming here as well...that stuff." 

Whitney regarded him for a long moment, then the warmth in his eyes spread into a smile, and then a kiss. "I would love to." 

It had been that easy. Two days later, the few belongings left at his apartment were moved into storage in the building, and all of his 'junk,' as Whitney called it, was moved from the "guest" room into the Master suite. A simple matter for such a huge moment: Lex choosing to share his life with another. Another step in the journey he had never really believed he would start. 

And then months later, another milestone... 

Lex had been sitting on the couch, listening to the television but reading a book. The slam of the door alarmed him and he stood just as Whitney flew past him to the bar. 

"Whitney...are you alright?" 

Whitney laughed and downed a shot of vodka in an instant. "I think so.... I told my mother the truth." 

Lex didn't have to ask what truth, and he was shocked that Whitney had taken such a step. "Really?" 

Whitney nodded as he poured another drink. "I took her to lunch and she asked me if there was something I needed to tell her." He sipped the vodka. "Naturally, I said no." 

Lex had watched as Whitney began to pace back and forth. "And?" 

Whitney sat down and looked up at him. "She said that no matter what...she loved me, and that I seemed so happy." 

Lex sat down next to Whit, taking hold of one of his hands. "Sounds wonderful to me." 

Whitney stood up and passed Lex. "She was so open that I couldn't help but say that I was happy... And living with you." He laughed. "She said that she had a pretty good idea after seeing us together at Christmas." 

Lex was puzzled. "So why are you slamming doors and knocking back vodka?" 

Whitney laughed again. "All the energy I've wasted worrying about telling her and she asks! Then she told me that she loved me and would always be proud of me." He looked at Lex. "And she also wants to talk to you." 

"Give me the vodka." 

But the conversation and been warm and friendly; a thank you from Betty for taking care of her son. 

Lex rose from his desk and walked back to the bedroom with the invitation in one hand, his coffee in the other. He looked at the parchment again. 

_You are cordially invited,_

The smooth paper and the gold ink, still calling the past and asking if he was ready to take the next step. A simple invitation that wasn't simple at all. 

Leaning in the doorway, Lex studied the long form of his lover's body, naked under the sheet. His heart hammered still at the sight and it astonished him that a man he had despised when he was younger could now be the center of his thoughts; the very center of his life. 

Lex took a sip of his coffee and smiled at a memory. 

"LEX!" The voice had echoed through the front rooms of the condo, growing louder as it approached the bedroom doors. Lionel's voice invading, intruding... 

The arm around his chest had tightened and Lex's subconscious had fought to stay cocooned in the warm comfort of that embrace. 

**"LEX!"**

The noise finally broke through and Lex shifted against Whitney's sleeping form, peeling open one eye in time to see the door to the bedroom swinging open. 

"Lex, we have much to discuss and I am short on--" Lionel's voice faltered as he took in the scene in front of him. "--time." 

Lex groaned but reached down and pulled his robe on as he climbed out of bed. "Dad, it is 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday. What could be so important?" Without waiting for the answer, he walked past his father on his way to find his coffee. 

Lionel turned and followed. "Lex, I thought you learned your lesson with the Kent boy. What are you doing with another man in your bed?" 

Lex shot his father a you've-got-to-be-kidding look and continued silently to the kitchen. He needed his special blend. 

"Alexander, I demand an explanation!" 

"Dad now is not the time and I am 25 years old. This has nothing to do with Clark and I warn you to leave him out of this." Lex was looking all over the kitchen, searching in vain for his coffee, a coffee-pot, a cup, an IV..., anything that would bring him closer to caffination. "Why are you here other than to get me out of bed on a Saturday and give me the third degree?" 

"Lex, your office, now!" Lionel commanded. "Ring for a servant and I'm sure you will get your coffee." 

Lex hated conceding any point to his father but the kitchen was a complete mystery and he his mood was rapidly deteriorating from sour to rancid. He stabbed an intercom, issued an order, and stalked off to his office without waiting for a response. 

Appeased, Lionel joined him in the hall. "I am here because I am about to fly back to London and you are the only one I trust with the merger talks. So, who is the young man in your bed?" 

Lex hated when his father took two tacks at once; it was too early and coffee was a necessity. He split his answer to suit the question. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. However, my personal life is just that -- personal." Lex dropped into the chair behind his desk. "Tell me about the merger." 

Lionel proceeded to do so in detail that only barely registered on Lex's caffeine-starved consciousness. Later, he would be able to recall every word, but for the moment he was simply killing time until someone arrived with his coffee. 

"You understand?" Lionel asked. 

"Yes." 

"No, you don't. But you will later. Now, about the man in your bed... I recall you making life miserable for employees in Smallville and Metropolis after your break-up with Mr. Kent. Tell me this one is not in high school at least." 

Lionel had painted him into a corner with that one and he had no choice but to answer, "As a matter of fact, he is 21 and a student at Met U." Lex saw the look on his father's face and caved. "His name is Whitney Fordman, not that it is any of your business." 

"The Marine? The Medal of Honor winner? How long has this been going on?" 

"Almost five months." 

"I can see the headlines now! Luthor Corrupts Hero." 

"He did not corrupt me." 

Lex swore his dad would get whiplash from that sudden turn. For his part, Lex looked at his partner and could not stop the smile. Worn snug jeans hugged his legs and a tight t-shirt clearly outlined his chest. He was carrying two mugs of coffee, a slight smile on his face. His hair was a clear signal that he was fresh out of bed. 

Lex took the cup of coffee with reverence, the first sip a divine delight, adding clarity to his mind. "Okay, Dad. What merger was that?" 

Lionel glared at him, then turned his keen blue eyes on Whitney. " Well, Mr. Fordman, nice to find out who my son has been keeping company with the past few months." 

**"DAD!"**

"Your knack for avoiding a direct question is tiring," Lionel told him. "I had heard that you were happy, but your efforts to keep your private life private have been strikingly successful of late. A direct but subtle approach was necessary." He studied Whitney for several long moments. "Well...if you must have a male lover, this one will do nicely. Young man, take care of my son, his penchant for mischief is legendary." 

Lex came back to the present, his father's words echoing in his head. "...keep your private life private..." He glanced again at the gold-lettered invitation in his hand, then transferred his gaze to Whitney. It had been so easy up to this point, despite the issues they had faced. Being with Whitney was as easy as breathing. Now. But how long could it stay that way? 

Lex rubbed the raised the surface of the invitation, pondering the future and the next step. Moving into the room, he sat down next to Whitney, looking at the man who rearranged his life. The smell of sex was still in the air - no, lovemaking - their first time doing so. Lex smiled, the day before had changed so much. 

Lex had walked in and saw a sight that had taken his breath away. Whitney was asleep in the sofa chair, one leg over the armrest, the other on the floor. His whole body in an awkward position, the book he had been reading lying on his chest. Such a simple moment - but so profound that Lex was at a loss for words. Looking at the man, he realized he was in love. Not the sudden bolt from the sky as Cupid is said to work; he had been there and done that. No this was a deep and strong love, coming on his awareness slowly and truly. Seeing Whitney so relaxed, after all he had been through, in their home, Lex knew that he could deny it no longer. 

Crouching by the chair, he roused Whit from his afternoon slumber. "Hey sleepyhead, stay in that position much longer and you'll get a backache." 

Whitney looked at him with sleep-heavy eyes. "Sorry, just reading -- you're home late." 

`Home' Lex thought for a second. "Yeah, come on. I'll take you out to dinner." 

Whitney chuckled as he struggled to get out of the oversized chair. "It's my turn to pick." 

All through dinner Lex had tried to get a grip on his feelings. At home again, he'd kissed Whitney deeply, struggling to say what he felt. In the end, the words were astonishingly simple. "Whitney, I love you." 

The smile and glistening eyes were sufficient response for but he heard one as well. "I have loved you for awhile, but have been scared to tell you." 

Lex caressed the smooth cheek of his Marine, moving so they could kiss. When he broke it, it was only to retrieve a gift of great importance from his nightstand. He handed the small box to Whitney. "Would you place these on me, please?" The box contained Whitney's dog tags, a gift from Christmas that he had never worn. 

The emotion in Whit's deep blue eyes made Lex's heart swell. 

"Of course." The words were softly spoken, choked with emotion. 

They moved into each other's arms, into their bed, where Lex made a second request, one he rarely asked, for Whitney to enter him for a change. Much of the night had given way to passion and love. Sex in the months leading up to that point had been wonderful; making love had surpassed them all. Lex was in love and loved in return. 

It was as sweet in the morning light as it had been in the dark. Lex sat next to his sleeping lover and felt a soreness that was more than welcome. The decisions had before him now was less so, for he had to contend with a whole new arena: The public. 

_To attend the Annual Awards Banquet_

Whitney turned and saw Lex sitting next to him, staring at something. "Morning." He intoned while stretching the full length of his body. 

Lex smiled and placed a hand on Whit's stomach, curling his fingers into the light fuzz. He leaned over and kissed his young Adonis. "Good morning." 

Whitney pulled the covers back and brought Lex into full contact with his skin. "You are up very early - your father here?" 

Chuckling, Lex responded, "No - thank goodness. I was parched, last night you wore me out." His hands roamed the chiseled chest under him. 

Whitney laughed and pulled Lex closer. "I'd say it was mutual." Whitney felt Lex's kisses along his jaw, slipping to his neck. He could not hold back his gasp. "I see that you are not as worn out as you led me to believe - so much the better." 

Lex laughed this time. "Indeed, you don't feel worn out in the slightest." Lex kissed the scar on the collarbone, tracing it with his tongue. It had taken time for Whitney to accept that these scars were badges of honor and courage. Lex found them sexy, symbols of heroism he never understood. The body under him was chiseled and chorded, lean but powerful, beautiful in its sleekness, dangerous in its training. 

Whitney writhed as Lex's mouth sought out his pleasure points. After all the energy of the night before, Whitney found himself just as ready as if he had not had sex in ages. "Please." He begged. His cock was raging, that tongue was following his light trail to the treasure. 

"All in good time, my love." Lex kissed the pelvic bone, right at the thigh. Tasting the sweat, Lex lapped around the weeping erection, forcing Whitney to thrust into empty air. Moving further down, he kissed the scar from the bullet to the thigh, another sign that the man under him was more than any had ever given him credit. A hand on the top of his head, forced him to look up. Pleading eyes met his. 

"Please..." 

Lex could not help but comply. Seeing the sweat plastered hair, the glazed, lust filled eyes, the swollen lips...Lex could not stop his own need for racing to the forefront. Grabbing the tube from the nightstand, Lex slicked his cock and ran a finger around Whit's asshole. "Hang on." Not much was needed and Lex slipped in...coming home. Hitching the legs on his shoulders, he leaned and kissed his beloved with all his passion, while driving deep into that hot pleasure. Muscles clutched his cock, gripping him, skin to skin...a pleasure he thought lost forever. 

"FUCK!" Whitney cried as Lex's hand moved in quick strokes over his steel like cock. 

Lex bit down on Whit's neck as the muscles milked the prize from his dick. Slipping out, he placed his head on Whitney's chest, trying to regain control of his breathing as well. 

"Thanks." Whitney kissed the top of Lex's head, and pulled him into a tighter embrace. "What were you pondering so intently?" 

Lex ran a hand along his lover's tight stomach. "Nothing." Looking over he saw that half smirk and Lex knew that Whitney knew better. "An invitation to the Metropolis Press Club's Awards Banquet." 

"That's great! Means all that money and time is paying off...why is this a problem?" 

Lex pulled back and out of the post-cotial embrace. "I am invited...as is my `guest'." 

Whitney rolled on his side, getting a better look at Lex. "I fail to see the problem." 

"My father, society, everything. Whitney, if I take you to THIS event, I am declaring before all of creation that we are a couple." 

Whitney sat up, looked around before finding something fascinating with his fingers. The silence stretched for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke. "Why take me at all? If it is going to be such a big deal...why do it?" 

Lex looked at Whitney, trying to get past the lump in his throat. "I don't want to go alone and I don't want to take someone else. It would be dishonest." 

Whitney moved closer, but still kept some distance. "I don't know what to say." 

Sighing, Lex moved closer as well, "I love you...I would not say it if I did not mean it. This is a huge step." 

Grabbing Lex's hand, he forced Lex to look at his face. "We don't have to do it." 

Lex said nothing; the silence was extended and deafening. After an eternity, Lex spoke up, "What would you do?" 

Shifting to get closer, Whitney looked at his lover for a few moments. "It's different...you and I. Nothing was expected of me other than to be a dumb jock. I am up on everyone. You on the other hand have a bright future. I would never do anything to jeopardize it...or you." 

The silence returned, tangible in its weight. The clock in the foyer could almost be heard ticking it was so quiet. Lex rested his head on Whitney's shoulder, holding one of his hands. "I can't hide Whitney...it's wrong. Maybe now is not the best time, but will there ever be a `right' time to take you on my arm to a function? I understand what you said the day we began this...endeavor. This is simply something that has to been done. Maybe I do compromise my future. God knows Dad will be pissed. The thing is," Lex looked Whitney in the eye, "you matter the most. I let something go because Clark could not be honest with our relationship." 

Whitney looked down, "I don't want you to worry about me. I'm a civilian now, worry about you." 

Lex kissed Whitney's cheek, hugging me across the shoulders. "I AM worried - this is a huge step for us both. So, do we take the plunge?" 

* * *

Ella Fitzgerald wove a seductive spell in the condo. Candles illuminated the place in a soft cozy light. Several dozen floral arrangements aided the romantic atmosphere. The invitation to the Banquet sat near the door, ready for them for when they departed. 

Lex watched as Whitney sauntered into the room, holding the white rose Lex left for him on the bed. He smiled as he lifted his flute, handing one to Whitney as well. "Shall we dance?" 

Whitney smiled, taking a sip before placing his flower and glass down so he could grip Lex close. They moved and swayed together as that incredible voice sang of love. It was a simple moment for a complex evening. Two young men holding each other in love and happiness. 

Author's Notes II: This series in now AU, but will proceed as I planned. M &G and the WB can take a hike for all I care. 


End file.
